Eli's Secret Stash
by Ayaka Sawai
Summary: Nico discovers something she's sure Eli wishes had remained a secret. Rarepair Eli/Nico within.
A/N: I'm sorry. I really am.

Review and we can be bffs.

* * *

Nico was on a mission.

A shady mission, but a mission nonetheless.

Was it wrong?

Yes.

Was it a complete invasion of privacy?

 _Yes._

Should she leave the room and stop snooping before she was caught?

 _Yes._

Was it just too fun to resist?

 _ **Abso-freaking-lutely.**_

Nico tried not to grin too much as she continued to rifle through the drawer.

It was too bad there was nothing actually interesting about underwear and socks. Weren't people supposed to hide their deepest darkest secrets in the top dresser drawer?

A diary, in the least? That's what top drawers were for. Was it really too much to hope for? Not that Nico was discouraged.. She was on a mission - a mission of invasive proportions- and she would damn well see it through till she found something that proved to be worth her time.

She'd gone from the desk to the closet to the dresser and still, nothing. It was like Eli didn't have anything to hide; that would just be disappointing but not un-Eli-like at all. _Perfect Eli._

Nico shoved the bottom drawer shut with a huff and a scowl, spinning on the spot and - Oh. Hello.

Really, she should have _known_ to look under the bed first.

Nico practically dove to the floor to get a good look, lifting the blanket that hung low to the floor.

Well, it wasn't really a jackpot, but it'd have to do.

Nico reached out, grabbing the black and blue box and pulling it out from underneath the bed and sitting back on her heels.

It wasn't really a suspicious container. It wasn't big, it didn't have 'KEEP OUT' written in red letters, and so far there were no strange odors that Nico could identify.

With little hesitation and zero grace, she pulled open the lid.

"Oh. What…" Nico exhaled, setting the lid aside to stare down at the box's contents.

Honestly?

This was unexpected.

Truly and honestly?

It took her a minute - sue her for not immediately letting her mind wander to the gutter - but when she finally realized she was staring at a surprisingly vast and admirable collection of sexual paraphernalia, she grinned wickedly.

Sex toys.

 _Eli's sex toys._

Nico's cheeks were already hurting from the wide smile. It was delightful. Her Eli was hiding this. Could things get any better?

"Oh my God."

Apparently, they could.

"Oh my Kami, Nico!"

The words weren't so much said as they were squeaked in a very undignified manner (the noise alone was almost more wonderful than the display in front of her dark gaze) and Nico knew before turning her head that she'd be seeing Eli, in all her flushed glory.

"Yeah?" Nico dampened the grin into a smirk.

Eli nearly squeaked again.

"What are you doing," Eli pressed, voice keening on desperate.

Nico figured it was pretty obvious what she was doing. "This is... some collection you've got."

Somehow, Eli's face managed to get even more red and she was quick to try and cover it, both hands rising to block it out of sight, leaving nothing but blonde hair for Nico to admire. Which was just a shame, since there were few things Nico liked seeing more than a flustered, blushing Eli.

"Ugh, my life..." Eli bemoaned into her palms.

Nico tried not to laugh.

"I didn't - I mean - I am so sorry. You were never supposed to find that and oh - I -"

It didn't deter Nico at all. At this point, nothing could. There was a box of toys in front of her and a red and squeaky Eli only ten feet away.

Nico stood, moving from her spot by the (glorious) box, and moving around the bed to get closer to Eli. "Relax, would you?"

"Relax," Eli moaned (but not in the good way!) "I can't relax you found my - my -."

Nico sighed, stepping closer. "Hey," there reached a point where what was enjoyable was just plain agonizing to watch "relax. It's okay."

Eli just stared, face twisted.

"So you've got a collection, big whoop."

Eli squeaked again. Nico tried to make a mental note on how to drag that noise out of the other woman in the future because it was just freaking delectable.

"Being serious here," Nico reached a hand out towards Eli. While Eli didn't shy away from the familiar hand, she didn't move closer to it either. Nico didn't think that would do at all. "You're not the first person in the world to have these things, sorry to say. No award for Eli for that. Nothing wrong with having them either, not so sorry to say."

Eli frowned, brow crinkling. "Nico…"

"Being. Serious. Relax."

Three. Two. One.

"You won't tell anyone?"

Nico shook her head. "Not a soul." Eli sighed, shoulders drooping. Nico's hand finally got a hold of Eli's and she tugged her close with one quick pull. "I'm not judging, you know. Those days of me doing that, to you anyway, are long over."

"Really?" Eli asked with a small smile. "Has my dear Nico really matured that much in these last few years?"

"I've always been very mature," Nico leaned in, bumping her nose into Eli's cheek "You and the others just never wanted to admit it."

Eli smiled sincerely, warmly. Okay, maybe there was one thing better than a blushing Eli - a smiling Eli.

"And, you know, I'm glad I went snooping," Nico murmured.

"Snooping? Really?" Eli sighed again with clear disappointment.

" _Really_." Nico insisted. "Glad, because, now that the cat's out of the bag, I'm thinking we can finally start having some fun."

Oh, and wasn't that just a-freaking-dorable? Eli ducked her head into her hands in exasperation, letting blonde hair fall to cover her face, but there was an unmistakable little smile she tried to hide and Nico wasn't about to miss it. She put a finger under Eli's chin, tilting her head back up.

"I thought you were already having fun, Nico-Nii" Eli murmured. "At my expense, might I add."

Nico's grin was positively wicked. "Oh I was. But I'm talking about a different kind of fun now. I'll think you'll like this fun, too."


End file.
